PJOHOO: iPod Shuffle Challenge
by AthenaGirl823
Summary: iPod Shuffle Challenge time, baby! I have a LOT of songs, so this could go on for quite awhile (Apollo would be proud!) :D Many different genres of Contains PJO and R&R! T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**iPod Shuffle Challenge time! Probably going to contain all the PJO/HOO characters at some point - maybe OC's, but that's unlikely. I have a LOT of songs, so this story could go on for awhile! Apollo would be proud! :D**

**Rules for the iPod Shuffle Challenge:**

**1) Make a MONSTER PLAYLIST!**

**2) Set it on shuffle!**

**3) Make one-shots on the songs that randomly play; you only have the time frame of the song to compete the one-shot.**

**So there you have it! The first songfic is apparently...**

**[Payphone - Maroon 5] (3:42 minutes long)**

Annabeth missed Percy.

He had been gone for four months now. Damn Hera, Annabeth thought to herself. Damn her for taking him away.

The countless drachmas she had wasted, trying to contact him. The hours of time she had searched.

Annabeth turned on the radio to pass the time while she worked. It was playing some sappy love song.

"One more stupid love song, I'll be sick," she grumbled. She turned it off.

She looked out at the setting sun beyond her window. The camp grounds were beautiful, but they would be even more beautiful with him standing next to her.

Annabeth sighed.

Even the sun sets in her own little paradise.

**Review please! Or you can read my story The First Time.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day] (4:45 minutes long)**

It's September first.

Chiron looked out at the strawberry fields that were Camp Half-Blood. Another summer gone, he thought. All of the young demigods will be going home for the year, with the exception of a few.

Chiron closed his eyes at the thought of all the brave children who gave their lives to fight Kronos a two weeks ago. He was thousands of years old; he had seen quite a few half-bloods die in his day. But this was on a whole new level. Chiron couldn't imagine being so young and doing something so noble..

Chiron vowed to always remember these children, to never forget their sacrifice.

** Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**To Randomette: Thanks for reviewing! I love Maroon 5 too. Yeah, I have Daylight but it hasn't popped up yet.. be patient, woman! :D**

**[Stupid Girls - Pink] (3:05)**

Piper rolled her eyes at her sisters, who were getting dressed and putting on so much makeup that they looked like... well, prostitutes.

"Piper, sweetie, why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" Angel, one of her fake, sugary older sisters asked. Piper opened her mouth to reply when Drew cut her off.

"Because she's a pathetic little piece of shit who has no life," she said as she uncapped her tube of mascara for the billionth time.

One of the younger girls covered her mouth as Piper bristled. "Angel, the real reason why I am not all prettied up like the rest of you is, one, I really don't want to go on a horrible one-night stand and break some poor guys' heart, and two, I have a real life. Jason is taking me out tonight."

One of Piper's brothers applauded admiringly. See, Piper wasn't one of those stupid Aphrodite girls.

She was a girl with ambition.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Angels - Within Temptation] (3:59**)

Thalia was angry.

How could he do this to her?

After all they had shared, all they had been through together. How could he break his promise? How could he call himself her friend, and then stab her in the back?

How could he think she would join his horrible cause?

How could he tear her - and everybody else - apart like this?

Was his friendship really just all a lie?

No, she told herself. No, it wasn't.

But she still wasn't sure.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Gone, Gone, Gone - Philip Phillips] (3:29**)

"I love you, Annabeth." Percy said those three magical words with so much feeling, so much love that Annabeth almost burst into tears.

She was so lucky to have such a wonderful guy.

She would always love him. She would do anything for him.

And she knew he would do he would always do the same.

She threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, Percy."

**Finished early! Yeaa**

**So, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth again! Maybe I should reshuffle my playlist...**

**[Rumour Has It - Adele] (3:43)**

Annabeth hated her.

Rachel was so... perfect. Ignorant mortal. Artist. Red hair. Pretty. And she had Percy's attention.

She's a stranger, Annabeth wanted to scream at him. You and I have history, remember?!

Annabeth thought about giving up on him. But no, she cared about him too much to let him go.

Then, Rachel became the Oracle.

Annabeth smiled. Now, he was hers.

**Not really what I wanted, but hey, I only had like three minutes. Review! ^·^**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Just a Dream - Nelly] (3:57)**

Leo sat in the bar, drinking his third shot of whiskey.

Piper walked in. "Leo?" She asked gently.

"I don't know what to do, Piper."

"What?"

"I don't know what to do. I have a million crushes on a million different girls, and I never do anything about any of them. Nobody would want me." His voice was gravelly. "Hit me again, would you..?" He called out to the bartender.

"Leo...What happened with Sierra?"** (OC)**

"Sh.. She left me."

"Oh, Leo... I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault, Beauty Queen." He said tightly and drank more alcohol.

"Wh.. What happened between you two?"

"I... the whole thing, it was only a dream, Pipe. I don't think she..."

"It's gonna be okay, Leo." Piper pulled him into a sisterly hug.

"B.. but.. I still love her..."

**Aww, poor Leo :'(**

**Reviews = happiness**  
**Happiness = updates**  
**Updates = reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Grenade - Bruno Mars] (3:43**)

The boy knew she was going to be trouble, knew he was going to get his heart broken, but he did it anyway.

Why?

Because he was in love with Drew.

He would do absolutely anything for her, even die for her, but what really just hurt was that he knew she wouldn't do the same.

She was a bad woman who didn't love him.

So why did he still feel this way?

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Peace Excerpt - Avatar TLA soundtrack] (3:59**)

Finally, finally, it was over.

So many had lost their lives. So many had given themselves up to do their part to take down Kronos.

But there was one who didn't die, and that's all that mattered to Percy right then.

And when she kissed him right there, in front of the setting sun, and then in the water, he knew everything was going to be okay.

They were together.

And that's all that mattered.

**Some Percabeth for you all. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you dramaqueen5611! Leo will probably be in here again at some point, provided that a proper song will pop up in my shuffle.**

**[The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra (Maroon 5 cover)] (3:25)**

Percy waited for Annabeth, straightening his tie.

She stepped outside of her apartment, and what Percy saw took his breath away.

Her smile was so warm. She was wearing a beautiful, shimmering red strapless dress that stopped just past her knees. Her wavy blonde hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her gray eyes glittered excitedly.

"Milady?" Percy offered his arm out to her.

She laughed and took his arm. The beautiful sound of her laughter filled his heart with happiness. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

**I'm home sick today. I have a poll up, concerning OC'S from my story "The First Time." Please read it! It would mean a lot to me**.


	11. Chapter 11

**[Skinny Love - Birdy] (3:21)**

Dying wasn't what she had expected at all.

She had always thought she would die... well, differently. Definitely not in battle. She didn't think she would be able to stare into Jason's electric blue eyes once more before having a spear shoved through her back.

"PIPER!" He shouted. She tried to say something back, but she knew she was already dying. She fell to the ground.

Jason stabbed whatever he was fighting and ran over to her, shielding her dying body with his own.

"Pipes.." His eyes filled with tears as he stared into hers, which were slowly losing their color.

"I love you, Piper." He kissed her one last time before she stopped breathing.

**Who hates me for killing off Piper? I'm sorry, this was what popped into my head while listening to this song. I hope you aren't crying. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Just Dance - Lady Gaga] (4:01)**

Leo smiled at her in his arms. He usually never went to clubs, but he felt like it today. And he got a girl, too.

He knew he had duties to attend to, but he didn't really care. This new girl he had found, she was beautiful. And sweet. And smart. He really liked her.

Something told Leo he should go back to camp, but he shrugged the feeling off.

_Shut up_, he told himself. _For right now, just dance. Nothing else matters._


	13. Chapter 13

**IT'S HOUSE OF HADES DAY! BUT I CAN'T GET IT YET! CURSES.**

**[Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri] (4:08**)

Annabeth was crying when Percy found her in the woods.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

Her sobs were a little difficult to understand, but he did get one word - Luke.

**If you didn't quite get that, Annabeth is sad about Luke because of what happened with him and stuff. :P**


End file.
